X. Dissemination - Abstract Our Dissemination activities (Section X) complement our Training activities described in Section IX. During the past funding term, the MMBioS Dissemination Core has been successful in launching a widely viewed website, in addition to creating 53 (YouTube) videos on our workshops, making accessible software that have seen an steep increase in demand, and organizing or contributing to several meetings. We will continue propagating the ongoing research and technology developments through publications and outreach activities along standard dissemination channels, including publishing in scientific journals, books, and other media, presenting results at national conferences and workshops, hosting and delivering seminars in academia and industry, and showcasing our technology and science to a wide audience via presentations, news articles, and multimedia demos during meetings, open-houses, and other venues. In addition to those existing/continuing efforts, we will pursue two specific aims. The first will be to develop the MMBioS web portal into a high-performance computing (HPC) gateway and community hub for MMBioS resources. The portal will greatly lower barriers to entry for first-time users to gain experience with MMBioS technology by serving as a ?one-stop shop? with a fully established back-end computing environment. Building this platform will require further upgrading, integrating, and consolidating the interfaces that provide access to our software. This aim will enable seamless usage of our resources by the broad community through a gateway within the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center's unique Bridges HPC System. We will also develop additional efforts to re-connect existing and prior users of MMBioS software and training resources with an expanded social media presence and networking opportunities that would open doors to new collaborations. Our second aim will be to expand and refine our online tutorials into a full-fledged online course for Multiscale Modeling of Biological Systems (MMBS). This course will synergistically link the TR&D projects together by leveraging the research strengths of MMBioS; it will unify many of MMBioS's existing efforts in introductory software modules and tutorials with a target audience that will range from new comers to the field to hands-on users, and even dedicated researchers who may eventually be future leaders in the field.